powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:K Gouki/Furax Fottiti, The F-U Embodiment
Quotes * “ F*CK YOU! ” * “ Shall I f*ck you up? Or shall I just f*ck you?“ * “ Zinga Zinga Zoo, F*CK YOU TOO! ” Personality Furax tends and always will be ANGRY and INSANE! He uses everything with madness to the core, and goes ballistic on everything. Furax will kill anything in his way; however, he has a sweet spot’’ for baby toys and pacifiers….. Backstory In the beginning of time, 2 boys, Cain and Abel, loved to serve God. God always took and appreciated Abel and his givings, but did not appreciate Cain. Cain was very furious. He was jealous that Abel was accepted. One day, Cain brought Abel down to the field. Cain then, after leading him, slaughtered his own brother in a malicious manner. Cain then thought that God would appreciate him then. Later, God asked Cain where is Abel. Cain then lies to God and now wonders if he is his brother's keeper. God then feels the blood of Abel cry out to him from the pure ground. He says to Cain, “What hast thou done?” God puts a mark on Cain that would curse him forever of his life. Years later, Cain had a serious pain in his body. It kept aching and aching until he couldn't take the painful sensation anymore. So he ran to the nearest Bull, and stabbed himself in the stomach. He felt relieved for a moment, but about 4 seconds later, he felt the pain again! Cain realized that a huge, red, and glimmering ball was coming from his abdomen. Cain was screaming in immense pain! The ball then shot from his body, and Cain was tired, but was calm now. Cain had the strength to walk up and go to the ball, holding his body. He got closer, and closer. When he finally reached it, he put his hand on the ball. As he did that, a mark in the resemblance of Cain's mark, shimmered on the ball. Cain the dashed away from the ball, and watched it from a distance. He notices that the ball shakes and cracks open…. Cain sees a young man kneeling. He then walks up to the man's presence and tries touching him. As soon as Cain touches the man, the man looks up at Cain…...he says only 2 words. Those words were “F*CK YOU!”. The man suddenly sticks up his left and right middle finger at Cain, and then shoots Cain with the 2 fingers. As Cain gets blown back by the blast, he is rendered unconscious and the man runs away, shooting everything up with his 2 middle fingers and telling everyone “F*CK YOU!” As time passes by, Cain wakes up and immediately speaks to God. He asked who was that man he saw. God then told Cain that it was his offspring of pure hatred and madness. He also told him that he is ‘' ‘''NOT ‘'' human at all and his name was Furax Fottiti, both names with a simple translation. He embodies pure rage, madness, hatred, and a thing he calls the F*CK YOU finger. As Cain gained all this information from God, he knew that it was a force that cannot be beat. Then God told him that the FU finger is a divine force, but God will trap Furax down where he cannot destroy the earth. God trapped Furax in Hell, and earth was saved by the sealing. However, many people died due to Furax Fottiti’s presence. Years later, with Cain as old as time, was about to die. He then asked God to free Furax. God refused at first, but then he agreed. He KNEW what Cain was trying to do. Furax was let go of his sealing. God however, decreased his divinity, but still very powerful. Cain then died due to old age. Furax still embodies pure rage and hatred, and even the middle finger. He still seeks destruction….. He still says F*CK YOU….. And he still is very powerful….. But he is not and never will be divine, but stronger than man…. Furax Fottiti now lives every day on earth…… Powers *Anger Manipulation: Been with rage and hatred since the beginning. *F-U Gun: His signature move of all time. Used to FUCK YOU up anytime! *F-U Combat: With the power of the F-U, he can supernaturally face of with anybody. * Absolute Immortality: He is a true immortal and can never die or can survive from the most devastating Trivia * He is Cain’s offspring because he is the embodiment of hatred and rage. Cain had rage and hatred at the time of killing his brother. * His name “Furax” means Rage in French while “Fottiti” means F*ck you in Italian. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet